jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Holden
Arthur Holden has worked on three different projects in the Tom Clancy universe. Background Arthur Holden started out his work in the Tom Clancy universe with the film The Sum of All Fears as Dressler's Associate in 2002. One year later he landed the role to play the voice for a character in the video game Splinter Cell. The following year Arthur got the role to play the voice of a character in Rainbow Six 3: Black Arrow. Filmography This is a selected list, for Arthur Holden's complete filmography see IMDb. Actor *Sophie .... Official (1 episode, 2008) *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (2008) (TV) .... Fowler *Assassin's Creed (2007) (VG) (voice) .... Sibrand *Tripping the Rift .... Additional Voices ... (15 episodes, 2004-2007) *I'm Not There. (2007) .... Townsfolk #2 *The Great War (2007) (TV) .... Col. John McCrae *Blind Trust (2007) (TV) .... Mr. Yorick *Killer Wave (2007) (TV) .... Reporter Brand *300 (2006) .... Partisan *Rumours .... Interviewer (1 episode, 2006) *The Business .... Rabbi Diamond ... (8 episodes, 2006) *Arthur .... Emil Nigel Ratburn III (17 episodes, 1996-2006) *Indian Summer: The Oka Crisis (2006) (TV) .... Alex Paterson *Bethune (2006) (TV) .... Andrei Ganit *The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) .... Club Secretary *Slow Burn (2005) .... Felix Lang *Still Life (2005) (VG) (voice) .... David Miller, Mark Ackerman, The Crow Man *René Lévesque (2005) (TV) .... George Marler *The Aviator (2004) .... Radio Announcer *Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (2004) (VG) (voice) *Arthur's Halloween (2004) (V) .... Nigel Ratburn *Postcards from Buster (2004) (TV) .... Mr. Ratburn *Eternal (2004) .... Mr. Renaud *Noel (2004) .... Piano Player *Head in the Clouds (2004) .... Arnold Beck *Fries with That .... Head Office Guy (1 episode, 2004) *Bad Apple (2004) (TV) .... Home Depot Clerk *Mayday .... Voice over commentary (1 episode, 2004) **aka "Air Emergency" (USA) *Memorick: The Apprentice Knight (2004) (VG) (voice) *What's with Andy? .... Dad (7 episodes) *Rudy: The Rudy Giuliani Story (2003) (TV) .... Reporter #1 **aka Rudy's Wars (New Zealand, English) *'Rainbow Six 3: Black Arrow' (2003) (VG) (voice) *'Splinter Cell (2002) (VG) (voice) *Gleason (2002) (TV) .... Maitre D' *Seriously Weird (2002) (TV) .... Mr. Rajkowski *Evolution Worlds (2002) (VG) (voice) .... Eugene Leopold/Campa/Infantryman #3 *'The Sum of All Fears' (2002) .... 'Dressler's Associate''' *The Struggle (2002) .... Adolf Eichmann *Abandon (2002) .... Frank Peabody *The Killing Yard (2001) (TV) .... Dr. John Edland *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) (TV) .... Baba Wim Bao Miao *The Warden (2001) (TV) .... Karaoke Man *The Royal Scandal (2001) (TV) .... Sigismund Writer Out of Control (2009) (TV) (written by) Rumours (7 episodes, 2006) The Philosopher Stoned (2006) (TV) (writer) Potatoes and Dragons (2004) TV series Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings (2002) TV series (unknown episodes) Scoop (1992/I) TV series (writer) (1992) Producer *The Philosopher Stoned (2006) (TV) (producer) Soundtrack *Noel (2004) (performer: "Good King Wenceslas", "Silent Night") Miscellaneous Crew *Varian's War (2001) (TV) (additional voice) Self *The Philosopher Stoned (2006) (TV) .... Himself *Chiefs (2002) (TV) .... Abraham Lincoln See Also *Dressler's Associate Sources #IMDb Category:Real Category:Cast